Bound to You
by Mentathial
Summary: Free of a Master, Death gives Harry Potter a gift. A chance for his parents to live, but none can bring back life to those gone, so Death turns back time and binds the thread of one Lily Evans to that of James Potter and watches, as the first soulmated pair in over four centuries live. They could survive. They could die.
1. Chapter 1

He was an heir.

She grew up on the outskirts of society, neither rich nor poor.

He grew up in the lap of luxury, every whim catered to and every demand fulfilled without question.

Her wishes were preceded by "pleases" and often fulfilled, despite the many left unsaid.

The only child of Euphemia and Fleamont Potter, he only had to wish and it would come true.

She was the younger of two sisters and the warmer by far.

He was lonely.

She was alone, despite surrounded by friends and a sibling who loved her.

He knew his heritage.

She had no idea magic flowed in her blood.

His best friend was Moppy, their house-elf.

She met a boy with tales of wonder and to large clothes.

He turned eleven.

She lost her sister and found magic.

He thought he loved her.

She proclaimed to hate the "arrogant" toe-rag.

He grew up.

She matured.

He insulted her best friend.

Her best friend insulted her.

He matured.

She grew.

She fell for him.

She became the lady of his heart.

He fought in a war.

She was ostracized, twice over.

She survived times three.

He did too.

They married.

They ran.

They died.

They saved him, their baby, their little Harry with his father's hair and mothers eyes.

They helped him.

They saved him.

They watched him mourn.

They helped him win. Their son, the unwilling Master of Death.

Death saved them.

When Harry James Potter, refused to use the hallows, Death felt the power over him (or was it her?) break. Not because, none could unite them again, no, because, if one tried, they might, but because, Death's master had Death let go. Greet like an old friend, indeed, the deity mused. Death watched over her (his?) Master and sighed. So much loss, so early in life. All because of one man who thought Death was beneath him. Fool.

Oh, look the flesh creatures below were celebrating the day his master entered the moral realm. Funny traditions they have, wrapped offerings to the Master. Hmm, the deity thought, maybe he should leave something for his Master too. Oh, his parents! Master would love that!

Decided, Death began to look at the room of Time. He couldn't let souls leave his realm after all. So, she (he? Why did mortals classify themselves?) She had to make sure they never entered, but there were precious few options which would no violate the Law of the Deities and most of them were boring. Hmm, there was one, rare but Death loved that one. A champion! Two souls dying together, living together and yet free to reject each other. Oh, the angst, the tears and the romance. Death, after all, was a big romantic, his Lord Hades' story had seen to it. Yes, a soul-bond for James and Lily Potter, yes, that would not count as interference, they could still live the way they did without it or they could live or die r be anything, just soul-bound. Yes, Death would give this to Master, a chance for his parents to live. Smiling, it opened a door in the room of Time and bound the brilliant emerald thread belonging to Lily Iris Evans to the bright blue of James Charlus Potter.

On Earth, two mortals awoke with a gasp, as another howled at the moon for the first time and yet another watched his younger brother play and yet another slept peacefully and five others dreamt while one huddled under stairs, watching his parents fight. None knew, the chessboard had changed and nor did the white king or his black counter-part. Smiling, Death looked down. Let the games begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note.

I am sorry this isn't an update and thanks for still following this story. 

Hey guys, thanks for still reading this. I swear I am not abandoning the story or putting it on a hiatus. I have just been extremely busy with college, personal life, and health challenges. I recently got diagnosed with Bipolar II and am learning to navigate life with it. It's been a hard few years and finally having a diagnosis helps and fanfiction has been a lot of support, especially all of you. Despite right out, I don't know what kind of updating schedule will help, but I promise to try. It's just everything exhausts me right now. However, you can hope for an update before October ends. On a happier note, I published my first book of poetry. If you can do give it a read. It's on, amazon. com, amazon. in, amazon. co. uk, kobo, googlebooks, and ibooks in paperback and e-book format. Or you can buy it straight from NotionPress. com and get a discount using the coupon code "READER". It's called "Diary of a Twenty-Something: A Collection of Teenage Musings" by Siya. Let me know what you think here or on my blog roongtaanjali. wordpress .com (without spaces)

And I started a new Harry Potter story about Sirius going back in time after OoTp. It's cliche but give it a read? And recommend your favourite fanfics. If you have any tips on life with Chronic Pain or Bipolar please help.

I am sorry this isn't an update. Also, I am looking for beta readers for my stories. And if you have any idea about where you want the story to go, please pitch in.

Thanks a lot for being my side people.

Love,  
Anjali.


End file.
